But What Will They Think ?
by MrsJonas123
Summary: Shane and Mitchie have got together at last but will everything go wrong when Mitchie introduces Shane to her family? And some other girls come around?
1. Chapter 1

'Grab your coat' my Mum said.

'Where are we going' I asked

'Our favourite restaurant, we're all going' she added.

'All?' I questioned

'Yes all. Me, You, Your brother and your sister and her boyfriend and her flatmate' she replied.

'Well Can I bring Shane?' I asked

'Shane, who's Shane'

'My Boyfriend, I have told you' I snapped back in an angry manner.

'Fine, whatever, just go get ready and let's go'

I ran upstairs to phone Shane, I told him to meet us there. Then I got ready and sorted out my hair. I chose to wear my denim shorts and white vest top, and of course my blue and silver scarf. I straightened my hair and left my fringe down.

'Hurry up' my mum shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

'Okay' I replied, I grabbed my phone and my sunnies.

*At the restaurant*

We all sat down. I could feel everyone staring at me and Shane, as though they didn't approve although I don't know why, he was so much nicer than my ex-boyfriend. Even though I hadn't been dating him long I could tell I was a lot more serious about him than I was about my Ex. I started to shift uneasily in my seat.

'Umm… Why don't you two go and get something to eat from the buffet' my mum said. I got up from the table, as did Shane, although I don't why because I knew that as soon as we were out of hearing distance they'd all be whispering about us. We walked a few steps away from the table and he slipped his arm around my waist, I mirrored the movement on him. As we did this many patronising wolf whistles and sick noises arose from our table. I leaned in closer to him and sighed.

'What's up babe?'

'Nothing' I replied to him, burying my head in his shoulder.

'Well it sure doesn't look like nothing'

'I'm just scared they won't like you and they won't let me date you anymore' I whispered back, sniffling.

He took my hand, 'come here' he said, and with that he dragged me, gently, to the other side of the restaurant. We finally stopped behind a huge buffet cart that couldn't be seen from our table.

'Look, darling, why would they stop us dating, we haven't done anything wrong?'

'Yeah, but you know what parents are like, they think allsorts and if they don't like us together, they might break us up. OhMyGod what if they stop me from going to camp rock?'

'Well, one, they wont stop you going to camp rock and, two, why wouldn't they like me? I'm Shane Gray; People just instantly fall in love with me.' He laughed.

I giggled 'I suppose so' I said to him with a slight grin. He pulled me closer to him, laughing, and he just held me. Then he leant in and kissed my cheek, 'It will be alright babe' He whispered to me.

'God, I love you.' I said to him.

He just stared at me.

'Yeah' He replied stunned and unsure.

He leant down to hug me as he did he tried to nuzzle my neck, but my scarf was in the way.

'Damn you Scarf' I thought to myself.

'Umm, Mitchie' He asked 'Why does your scarf smell like my cologne'

'Oh crap' I thought

'Anyways, I should get going' He said awkwardly as we walked back to the table.

'I have to go now, Mrs Torres, I'm needed at home, thank you for inviting me and I hope to see you soon. Oh and here is some money towards the bill' He said laying £30 down on the table and heading towards the door.

'Umm Bye Shane' I called after him

'Bye'

* Back at mitchies*

Oh my god what was I thinking, first of all he had to meet my crazy family, then if that didn't scare him away, I told him that I loved him. I do love him but I didn't mean to tell him so soon, he probably doesn't even like me that much it's probably just abit of fun for him. And if doing that didn't scare him away, my scarf smelt like his cologne. How could I be stupid? I forgot to wash it! How do I explain to him?

I can hardly tell him about all the weekends that me and Sierra spent traipsing round the pharmacy's trying to find the cologne that the members of connect 3 wear . Can I?

He'd probably think i'm a crazy stalker and dump me. That is, of course, if he's not already gonna dump me. I wonder why he ran out of the restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2

Shanes P.O.V

She loves me ? Really? I mean I'm totally and utterly in love with her. I just thought it would be too soon to tell her. Is she sure she loves me ? The real me , that is ? Does she love Shane? Or shane gray the superstar? I need to know but I don't wanna lose her. Maybe I should just be happy that she even likes me. She's beautiful. I didn't mean to storm out of the restaurant I just needed to think. She probably hates me now and never wants to speak to me again!! Im an Idiot!!

*At Mitchies House*

Normal P.O.V

There was a knock at the door.

'What now' Mitchie thought 'Why Cant they all just leave me alone, cant they see im upset?'

The knock came again, louder this time.

'LEAVE ME ALONE'

'Oh well if that's how you feel' came a cheeky reply as the door crept open.

'Shane?' Mitchie asked quickly. Even though her question didn't need answering, she could tell by the deep caring tone in his voice that it was him.

'Hey Hun' he said as he entered her room ' I'm sorry for running out on you'

'why did you ?' Mitchie asked in return

'I'm not really sure, Because im an idiot and I don't deserve you? Or because I needed time to think'

'Think about what, I'm sorry that I said I love you, I didn't mean to scare you' she said quietly.

'You didn't scare me, I was just shocked. How did I get so lucky as to have some one like you as a girlfriend? I love you too. I just wasn't going to tell you yet, I didn't want to jinx it'

Mitchie sat smiling silently to herself.

'Let's go for a walk' She suggested

'If you like babe but its freezing' Shane replied confused

' That's why I have you, to keep me warm' She replied cheekily

'I feel so used..' **( A.N Hannah Montana episode Lolz )**

Normal P.O.V

Mitchie and Shane are walking round the park hand in hand.

'Yo Shane' Came a yell from across the park.

Shane and Mitchie looked around and saw two brown haired boys approaching them.

'You have got to come to school' the straight haired boy stated.

'School is shut now!' The smaller curly haired boy told the other boy.

'Wow, forever?'

'No, Jason. Not forever. Just because the school day is over.'

'Yeaa anyways Nate whatever. Anyway Shane, dude, you have got to come to school when it opens again because the three hottest girls EVER have just arrived today.' Jason told Shane with a big grin on his face.

'You will love them' Nate added.

Shane looked awkwardly at Mitchie and then back at the guys. Nate soon caught on.

'Umm, yea anyways we should get going…'

**[What do you guys think? A bit crappy I know but I just haven't been inspired to write this recently because I couldn't see this story going anywhere. Any Ideas as to what could happen? Thanks. ]**


End file.
